


Revelations

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Truth about Jace revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Jocelyn talk which leads to an important revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: This is an idea I've been dying to write about for a long time, my muse finally decided to play nice. Unbeated.

***

The last twenty four hours had been filled with hugs and tears, it didn't feel like a whole day had passed them by.

 

Clary had been with her mother as much as she could, neither woman had wanted to let the other out of each other's sight.

 

Jocelyn had also been overjoyed at seeing Simon and their hug had been just as intense as the one she had shared with Clary.

 

She had felt intense sorrow after she learned he was now a vampire and the tough road that was ahead for him.

 

She and Clary were snuggled on the couch in Clary's room, just enjoying being together and having some peace and quiet.

 

Clary knew she'd have to tell her mother about Jace, she deserved to know her son was alive, even though he was now with Valentine.

 

She also needed answers to her questions.

 

"Mom, I need to tell you something, it'll be hard to hear, but you need to know."

 

Jocelyn's eyes went wide, "All right, I'm ready as I can ever be."

 

"Your son, my brother is alive." Clary could barely get out the words my brother, no matter what she could never see Jace that way.

 

Jocelyn stood up, "No! That's impossible, our home was completely burned to the ground, only the box I made for him survived."

 

"I've always known about the box, we found it under my floorboards at the loft and it's in my bedside stand."

 

"I knew Valentine had become unstable, but I never thought he'd become capable of not only stealing the cup, but setting fire to home and trying to kill an innocent child."

 

"He made a new identity for himself, he called himself Michael Wayland."

 

"Michael was a real person, he was parabatai to Robert Lightwood, and also a member of the circle. He had a wife named Melanie, who died in battle four months after Jonathon was born."

 

Clary was glad she was sitting down she was feeling totally stunned, "But Jace is your son."

 

"By adoption, not by birth."

 

Jocelyn briefly stroked Clary's hair, "Shortly before the uprising Michael died under mysterious circumstances, Valentine made everyone believe it was downworlders who did it, but I'm sure Valentine was responsible. I'm sorry it took me so long to see him for what he was."

 

"I've wondered for so long how you could've stayed with a creature like him, still sharing a bed with him."

 

Jocelyn let out a sad sigh, "I kept thinking my love would pull him back from the brink, after Michael died, Valentine suggested we adopt Jonathan and I eagerly agreed."

 

Clary felt sorrow for the memories her mother was reliving and relief she hadn't fallen for someone actually related to her.

 

"After I took the cup from Valentine and found a place to temporarily hide it, I rushed to get to Jonathan but the fire was already raging. I was overcome by the smoke and passed out."

 

Clary held her mother as she wept, hating Valentine even more if that was actually possible.

 

Soon Jocelyn's tears stopped, "I came to in the hospital and some authorities told me both Jonathan and Valentine were dead. I should've known it was a lie and they were probably working for Valentine."

 

Mom, it wasn't your fault, you had just been through things no one should ever have too."

 

"Two months later I realized I was pregnant with you, I found Ragnor Fell and he helped me out a plan into motion. He introduced me to Dot soon after and she became my best friend."

 

"You were born on Idris and gave me reason to live again. One day, I was attacked by some circle members loyal to Valentine but I was saved by a warlock named Magnus Bane."

 

Jocelyn began to pace, "I knew you and I weren't safe if we stayed in Idris, the clave was cracking down on the circle and everyone was turning on each other. Also needless to say members of Valentine's family weren't popular."

 

"I can imagine." Clary whispered, in awe of her mother's courage and strength in all she had endured, especially for her.

 

"Magnus took me to New York and helped me start a new life with you, I missed Luke and after I found out the uprising had ended, I sought him out and he helped raised you."

 

Clary hugged her mother and they wept, "I've felt so angry at you, but I totally understand and forgive you for erasing my memories and the secrecy."

 

"Thank you." Jocelyn whispered.

 

"We'll find a way to get Jace back from Valentine." Clary said, her voice filled with determination.

 

"Jace is special to you isn't he?" Jocelyn asked gently.

 

Clary nodded and told her everything, "I've never felt anything for anyone else like I feel for him, I know I love him and I know he felt something for me."

 

Her mother took her hands, "You are not related so if you want to be with him, I will not object."

 

Clary felt a lightness in her heart she hadn't felt in a long while, she had her mother back, Jace wasn't her brother, and they would find a way to get him free of Valentine.

 

Tomorrow would be a new day.

***

AN2: I never heard of the books before the show, so I've never read them and have no idea how Jace's parentage was resolved in the books.


End file.
